darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Beta 3
Beta 3 Hi! This will be the last major update before release, with a few minor ones coming in the next two weeks. Please report any bugs you find in the Bug Reports section! :) Changes * A new location in the Meadow! It won't be fully accessible until the release though :) * A new dream! It's pretty cool. * There's a new 64-bit executable for Windows, which should improve performance and stability. Additionally, audio files do not get loaded and unloaded constantly from memory if you have more than 6GB of RAM. * The world reacts to more of your choices. * Added a option to enable additional content, but this content is hidden in the current version. * Added help popup when equipping a melee weapon for the first time (after the prologue) about secondary attacks. * Added new effects to skills. * Added new texts to some NPCs. * New item animations for the Meat item. * Changed Wolf's hideout name. * Many texts in the Polish localization have been rewritten. English coming soon! :) * Bike Man's package has way more columns now so they will be visible on small resolutions if you had a lot of stuff in the hideout. * New music and audio effects. Fixes * Fixed several instances where the player could freeze and be unresponsive to inputs. * Fixed nasty issue where in a very rare case, a location outside of the main world could get corrupted. * Fixed being able to freeze the player when aiming a flare and dodging continuously until out of stamina. * Fixed flare fire up animation playing again when aiming the flare and dodging. * Removed "saving" text on the white screen during morning. * Hopefully fixed issue where you did not get reputation for empty firearms sometimes. * Fixed bug with the pigshed lever if you started the generator, left the location, came back when the generator run out of juice in the meantime. * Fixed several missing translations. * Fixed some issues when hovering the cursor over many objects at the same time. * Fixed missing cursor on the well. * Fixed missing music after dreams! * Fixed missing OSX and Linux icons. * Fixed some occurances where characters could get stuck on fences. * Fixed being able to do the secondary attacks or enter the active skills menu when you are not supposed to. * Characters no longer treat destroyed objects like obstacles. * Changed ravens to not use pathfinding. * Fixed being able to run when entering water passage. * Fixed game thinking you are aiming a weapon when you aimed a weapon, the morning white screen came and you stopped aiming at a certain moment. * Fixed not being able to push furniture on top of certain rugs. * Fixed light flares in dream cellar. * Fixed being able to explode and burn traps which you are placing. * Fixed doors in a ruined cottage on the swamps. * Removed ability to upgrade the table leg. * Fixed several bugs with the final doctor stage in chapter 2 if you failed his dream. * Fixed night trader being inside hideout instead of wolf if he came to your hideout during the morning and you reloaded the game. * Lanterns can now be stacked. * Stones can now disarm all mushrooms and mimics. * Fixed incorrect cursor behaviour when examining the electronic game. * Fixed incorrect torch particle positions in some animations, and when aiming only for a split second. * Fixed not being able to ignite gas clouds with matchsticks. * Fixed enemy health bar appearing if caught in beartrap. * Fixed some audio effects still on during the day when played during a night event, and the player was out of the hideout when the morning came. * Fixed being able to select objects for a split second when transferring between doctor's dreams. * Fixed cellar dream being too dark when loaded from a saved game. * FIxed cellar dream ending sometimes lasting for too long. * Fixed invisible cursor for a while when exiting the cellar dream. * (Hopefully) Fixed cursor not being visible when traveling to the underground entrance and leaving dreams. * Fixed flare smoke sometimes being below some sprites. * Fixed some characters being able to attack the player even though he's using the invisibility skill. * Fixed cursor being below the buttons in the profile menu. * Fixed biome name text being below some of the map icons. * Fixed some ruins in the swamps being flooded. * Fixed deadly light in the swamps having no effect when drinking an antidote. * Fixed "Disable gamepad mode" buton not reverting to default. * Fixed incorrect color overlay when loading a game during morning. * Fixed music not playing after some time. * Fixed not being able to transfer some items with shift+click in certain situations. * Fixed errors during character rotation when animating. * Fixed some traps that do not trigger automatically when stepping on them, being removed from player's vicinity when respawning. * Fixed aim glitch when mashing the aim button during switching items on hotbar when placing a trap. * Fixed visual glitch when rapidly transfering from the village and to the well and vice versa. * Removed possibility to change hotbar items during padlock menu. * Fixed english dialogue in polish version of the game for Wolf. * Fixed some item names in journal being too long. * Removed option to go into main menu during death animation. * Fixed Human Spider clone damage being too high. * Fixed player shadow glitch when traveling between locations. * Fixed Centipede shadow pop up. * Fixed visual glitch on the Protagonist in the first part of the prologue. * Fixed weird Antek behaviour after being cut in half in some cases. * Pressing "Escape" in the help menu now skips to the next page instead of closing the Main Menu. * Closing a door stops the rotation sound immediately. * Fixed being able to move characters around when aiming and they are eating something / playing a custom animation. * Fixed invisible pad / keyboard icons when entering / leaving the gamepad mode inside the dialogue. * Fixed catching the first input when entering / leaving the gamepad mode. * Fixed chain trap still affecting the player even though he has the Careful Step skill. * Fixed chain trap bugging out when having a door closed on it. * Fixed the Trader not being visible outside of the FOV. * Fixed Skill help pupup being visible when traveling to a dream (not when the dream is ended). * Fixed some bad translations for some buttons inside the Controls Menu. * Fixed missing beartrap anims for Wolf. * Fixed some dodge animations not having footstep sounds. * Fixed some melee sensors being incorrect. * Fixed sparks and FX inside lights not disappearing when using Moth skill and the skill was used up. Gamepad * Fixed broken object selection if selected a item in a dead body and closing the inventory. * Greyed out the "Transfer" text when having a item selected inside the inventory. * Fixed being able to throw out important items from the inventory. * Added back "Far look" button, for seeing underneath trees in the forest. * Improvements to journal management. * Fixed Main Menu buttons not being selectable when exiting the Help Menu. * Fixed cursor text not disappearing when entering controller menu. * Fixed being not being able to exit the padlock menu. * Fixed glitch when dropping a quest item from inventory. * Fixed some object selection issues. * Accepting a trade is now done by a specific button. Big thanks to Didek and DeforMC for testing out this version! Work has also been done for the Epilogue! It still needs some final touches though. Other than that, we've been busy preparing the backer rewards and marketing stuff for the release, which, I would like to remind you, will happen on August 17th! Category:News Category:Patch Notes